fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nintendo-Spangled Banner
The Nintendo-Spangled Banner 'is a Fantendo anthem written, recorded and sung by Ludwig. It sang in A Nintendo 4D Movie 10-minute credits. Lyrics Original Lyrics Verse One *'Line one: Star Fox & Star Wolf: O! say, can you see by the dawn's early light, *'Line two: Nintendo couples': What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming *'Line three: Baby Nintendo characters': Whose broad stripes and Smashers emblem-shaped bright stars, trough the perilous fight, *'Line four: Koopalings': O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly gleaming! *'Line five: Fantendo characters': And the rockets' red or black glare, the bombs bursting in air, *'Line six: Nickelodeon characters': Gave proof trough the night that our flag was still there: *'Line seven: Modern Appleston family': O! say, does that Nintendo-spangled banner yet wave *'Line eight: Subspace Army members': O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? Verse Two *'Line nine: Children audience': On the shore dimly seen through the mists of the deep, *'Line ten: Studio audience': Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes *'Line eleven: Fantendo users': What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, *'Line twelve: Sackboys & Sackgirls': As it fitfully blows, half Nintendo, half Fantendo? *'Line thirteen: Kirby copy form person': Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, *'Line fourteen: United States soldiers': In full glory reflect now shines in the steam: *'Line fifteen: Portrait ghosts': 'Tis the Nintendo-spangled banner, O! long may it wave *'Line sixteen: Royal Tennis Academy students': O'er the home of the free and the home of the brave. Verse Three *'Line seventeen: Ghostbusters': And where is that band so vauntingly swore trough the clouds of the fight, *'Line eighteen: All bands': That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion, *'Line nineteen: Andy's toys': A home and a continent, should leave us no more? *'Line twenty: Bonnie's toys': Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution. *'Line twenty one: EarthBound party members': No refuge could save the hireling and save *'Line twenty two: Classic NES characters': From the terror of light, or the gloom of the grave: *'Line twenty three: Real-life people': And the Nintendo-spangled banner in triumph doth wave, *'Line twenty four: Super Team': O'er the home of the free and the home of the brave. Verse Four *'Line twenty five: Regular Army members': When our land is illumined with liberty's smile, *'Line twenty six: Sea creatures': If a foe within strikes a blow at her glory, *'Line twenty seven: Ash, Misty & Brock': Down, down with the traitor that tries to delfine *'Line twenty eight: Tiff & Tuff': The flag of the stars with Smash emblem and the page of her glory! *'Line twenty nine: Mr. Narrator': By the millions unchained, *'Line thirty: Bob & his vehicles': Who their birthright unchained *'Line thirty one: Kirby bosses': We will keep her right blazon forever unstained; *'Line thirty two: The Floating Whirlindas': And the Nintendo-spangled banner in triumph shall wave, *'Line thrity three: Marion Club students': While the land of the free is the home of the brave. Verse Five *'Line thirty four: Holy Spirits': O, thus be it ever, when Nintendo staffs and freemen shall stand *'Line thrity five: Mr. Sun': Between their loved home and the war's desolation! *'Line thirty six: Mrs. Moon': Blest with victory and peace, may the Heaven-rescued land *'Line thirty seven: Strikers Charged team captains & sidekicks': Praise the Power that hath made and preservated us a continent. *'Line thirty eight: Ghosts & Professor E. Gadd': Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just, *'Line thirty nine: Paper Mario party members, Pokemons, Alphablocks, Pokemon trainers, Toads & Kremlings': And this be our motto: "In God and Shigeru Miyamoto is our trust." *'Line forty: Preschool characters (based on Nintendo games)': And the Nintendo-spangled banner yet to wave *'All lines': O'er the land of the freeeee and the home of thy braveeee! then 8-bit instrumential. They keep singing until the end Ludwig von Koopa Version *'Ludwig': Oh say can you see- Category:Songs